


Xavier's Daycare for Gifted Babies

by Into_Oblivion



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Accidents, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion





	

"Tell me again why we're doin' this?" Logan asks as he walks down the hallway with Hank and Ororo, dreading this...

 

"It was Charles' idea, and you know he can't care for all of them by himself, plus the Brotherhood." Hank says as he grabs the clipboard and a pen before opening the door and walking inside, Logan and Ororo following behind.

 

"You didn't tell me that those Brotherhood brats were gonna be here today, and Remy, too!" Logan says, sneaking a peek at the clipboard, shocked that John wanted anything to do with them. 

 

"Oh, it says here, to keep Pietro's harness on him at all times, whether inside or outside, because he'll fight you to get free." Hank says, looking over at Logan who was trying to contain his laughter. 

 

"Oh my God! They have to keep him on a leash! That's fuckin' hilarious! The little brat probably can't sit still for one second!" Logan laughs, panting heavily as he tries to stop before they have to go into the daycare. 

 

Entering the daycare, it was suspiciously quiet, and everyone was there. They were all nervous, as this was the first day and they didn't know what was going to happen. 

 

"Why are you all so quiet? It's just us. We aren't going to hurt you. We're here to take care of you." Ororo says as she picks Evan up and holds him in her arms.

 

"Otay...you betta' keep that pwomise, wady." Pietro says, crossing his arms, pouting adorably. 

 

"You wanna watch the attitude, buddy? You do know that if you act up today that I have permission to spank you. Hopefully it won't have to come to that." Logan says, looking over at Todd, who had green slime dribbling onto the floor. 

 

Looking around the room, Hank frowned when he didn't see Kurt. "Where's Kurt?" He asks, knowing that Kurt did understand how to control his powers and could still teleport and hang upside down. 

 

Looking up, Hank smiled when he saw Kurt hanging upside down from the ceiling fan, as he usually tended to do. 

 

Kurt looks down at him and growls, refusing to come down. He didn't like Todd and didn't want to be around him. 

 

"Come on, Kurt. You can't stay up there, buddy. You've gotta come down." Hank says, gently tugging on Kurt's tail, managing to pull him down, placing him back on the floor beside Kitty. 

 

Looking over at Todd, Kurt hissed at him, turning his back to face him. He didn't want Todd to be there. "Todd need go home..." Kurt babbles, scowling when Todd just sat there, staring at him. 

 

"Kurt, that's not very nice. He's not even doing anything to you. He's just sitting there." Ororo says, looking down at Kurt dissapointedly. 

 

"Okay, what's first on the list, Hank? Or is this like a free day?" Logan asks, looking over at Scott, who was busy coloring a picture for Jean, not even paying attention, since he and Jean were the 'big kids'. 

 

"I don't have a list, Logan, so I guess today is a free day? I'll go ask Charles." Hank says, shrugging before he goes to find Charles, needing to know more about this 'daycare' thing. 

 

Heading to the library, Hank finds Charles looking out the window, admiring the new playground that Forge had assembled overnight, that had just about everything you can think of for a young mutant to play on. 

 

"Charles. We're uh, we're confused. What are we supposed to do with the little ones? They seem to have some...grudges and attitudes." Hank says, glancing out the window, looking at the playground. 

 

"Take them outside. They probably just have a lot of pent-up stress that they need to get rid of. The new playground will help with that. I'll come out with you." Charles says, following Hank back down the hall, where Logan and Ororo were trying to gather up all the little ones, getting a mental message from Charles that they were going outside. 

 

Taking hold of Pietro's reins, Logan smirked as he led him outside, along with Jean, Scott, and Lance. 

 

Still holding Evan, Ororo helped Kitty, Rogue and Remy walk outside, while Hank carried Todd and Kurt, seeing as the three of them were the most animal-like. 

 

Once they had made it outside, all the little ones just stared in awe of the awesome playground in front of them. It had everything!

 

"You can let them go, now, since they're so anxious to run about and play. I just hope they be careful." Charles says, smiling when he saw that Scott and Jean had already made their way over there, taking the swings for themselves. 

 

Letting Kurt go, Hank smiled when he ran on all fours, something that he rarely did, but as a baby, Kurt romped around like that a lot, which meant he must've done it when he was a young child. 

 

Todd just giggled and clumsily hopped after him, whining softly when he landed in a mud puddle, which didn't seem to bother him very much, in fact, he seemed to love it. 

 

Kurt just giggled and decided to join Todd, hopping into the mud puddle as well, sitting down beside him. 

 

Meanwhile, Pietro had been trying to get free of Logan's grip for a while, and he just gave up, sitting down on the grass and crossing his arms, pouting softly. 

 

Making their way to the swingset, Remy held Rogue's hand, not wanting her to fall, helping her sit down, only to be stopped by Scott. 

 

"Sowwy, but dis awea is for big kids only. You hafta go somewhere else..." He says, smirking and crossing his arms. 

 

"I is a big kid, now wet me sit down!" Remy growls, about to attack Scott, when Jean used her powers on him, making him stop. 

 

"Hey! No fair, you used your powers! Come on, chère, wet's go somewhere else, since dey don't wanna share wif us." Remy says, grabbing Rogue's hand and leading her over to the sandbox, where Kitty and Lance were. 

 

Lance sat behind Kitty, smiling softly as he helped her make a sandcastle, taking her little hands in his, helping her fill a bucket with sand. 

 

Kitty just smiled up at Lance, giggling and squirming into his lap, enjoying being with him, just wanting to cuddle for the time being. She was still adjusting to all of this and needed someone to be there for her in a special way. 

 

Lance blushed and smiled at Kitty, wrapping his arms around her, giving her the pacifier that was clipped to her outfit. 

 

Sitting down in the sand, Remy smiles at Rogue before they both start to build a sandcastle together, glaring at Scott and Jean, who seemed to be in a bit of a predicament. 

 

It seems that they were too busy playing and forgot to tell anyone that they needed to go to the potty, and as a result, both of them had accidents in their training pants. 

 

Remy looks over at them and laughs, pointing at Scott, who was desperately trying to hide the fact that he had an accident, but in overalls, there was no hiding that. 

 

"Look, chère! The 'big kid' peed on himself! I guess he not such a big kid aftew all." Remy says, placing a hand on Rogue's shoulder, smiling down at her when she leaned against him. 

 

"Stop it! Stop laughin' at me! It not funny!" Scott yells, before he starts to throw a tantrum, alerting Logan's attention. 

 

Handing Pietro's lead to Hank, Logan sighed before making his way over to the playground to see what Scott was throwing such a fit about. He hoped it wasn't something stupid. 

 

"Alright, what's going on over here?" Logan asks, stopping when he looked over Scott, frowning when he saw that he'd had an accident, as well as Jean, who was crying, her face buried in her hands. 

 

"Hmm....I thought you two were the big kids. What happened? I guess we'll have to go tell the Professor what happened, since you two are his favorites." Logan says, taking Scott's hand, leading both of them over to where Charles was. 

 

"Charles, we have a bit of a problem. These two have had accidents on themselves. What do you want me to do?" Logan asks, smirking slightly and crossing his arms.

 

"Well, just take them inside and get them cleaned up and as a precautionary measure, I think we'd better put them back in diapers, to prevent any more accidents." Charles says. 

 

"Alright, come on, you two. Let's go get you cleaned up, huh?" Logan says as he takes Jean and Scott inside to the nursery, undressing them, leaving them totally naked and exposed in front of him, but he wasn't too worried about it. 

 

Meanwhile, Charles had used his powers to make Scott and Jean into babies mentally, instead of toddlers, feeling that it would suit them better and help them relax more easily.

 

Now sitting on the floor, Scott giggled and drooled slightly, squirming a bit as he started to pee on the floor, not really being bothered by it. Apparently, Jean wasn't, either, because she did the same thing. 

 

Seeing this, Logan gasped and pulled them up off the floor. "You gotta be kidding me! You just peed on the floor! What is up with you two, today?" Logan asks as he picks Jean up and gently lays her down on the changing table, shaking his head as he got her cleaned up and started to diaper her. 

 

Once she'd been diapered and dressed in dry clothes, Logan placed her on the floor and picked up Scott, laying him down on the changing table, frowning when Scott fussed and tried to fight him, but it was a losing battle. 

 

"Don't try to fight me, kid. Just relax and this'll be over before you know it, then you can go play again, okay?" Logan says as he gives Scott a pacifier and pats his belly before he starts to diaper him, dressing him in a striped romper, making sure to clip his pacifier to his outfit. 

 

Taking Scott and Jean's hands, Logan sighed before taking them back outside, going over to where Charles was, to see what he wanted done with them, now. 

 

"Alright, Charles. Here they are. What do you want me to do with them, now?" Logan asks, frowning when Scott fussed and tried to pull away from him. 

 

"Take them over to the sandbox. That's the only place I know of where they can't really get hurt. With their new mentalities, they'll need to be watched like the others." Charles says, looking up at Jean and smiling at her. 

 

Logan just nods and takes them over to the sandbox, helping them sit down, gently ruffling Scott's hair before he walks back over to where he was sitting. 

 

"They peed on the floor, Charles. I swear, if anyone else does that today, I'm gonna lose it. I'm not caregiver material, Charles." Logan says, frowning when Hank gives him back Pietro, who was actually being well-behaved, sitting on the ground, pulling up grass, upset that he couldn't go play with the others. 

 

"Hey, kid? If I take you over there, are you gonna behave? If you can control yourself, you can stay...without your harness." Logan says, looking down at Pietro. 

 

"Yeah, I be good boy." Pietro says as a smile forms on his lips, his eyes full of hope. He wanted to go play with the others so badly. He could control his powers, even though that was no fun. 

 

Suddenly, Kurt and Todd teleported in front of them, playfully hopping around and rolling around in the grass, covered in mud and wet grass. 

 

Hank just sighed and shook his head. "Those two will definately need a bath before lunchtime. I guess I'd better go do that now." Hank says, smiling as he picks up Kurt and Todd, carrying them inside to be bathed. 

 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Bobby and Amara were busy preparing lunch for the little ones, which proved to be a difficult task, because not everyone could eat the same thing. Some needed theirs to be made specially. 

 

Passing by the kitchen, Hank smiled at them and shook his head, chuckling as he carried Kurt and Todd into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, locking it. 

 

Ororo smiled down at Evan, who had refused to leave the comfort of her arms, since this morning. 

 

He was still new around here and it was really hard for him to adjust to this, but Ororo didn't mind it at all. He also didn't feel very good, either, choosing to sleep it off. 

 

With both Bobby and Amara using their powers, it didn't take them very long to prepare lunch for the little ones. 

 

"Why are we on kitchen duty for them? I'm not complaining, I'm just curious." Amara says, looking outside, watching all the little ones outside playing, wishing she was out there with them. 

 

"The Professor says that it will help us learn some kind of living skills, but I don't really get that." Bobby says, turning around when he heard footsteps and saw Hank carrying Todd and Kurt to be dressed, as they were only in diapers. 

 

Looking over at Charles, Logan sighed. "Is it lunchtime, yet? I'm starving." He says, looking down at Pietro, who was fidgeting, wanting to go play. 

 

"Actually, yes. It is." Charles says before sending a mental message to Ray, Jamie and Sam, telling to come outside and help gather up the little ones. 

 

"Okay, guys. It's time for lunch, so let's get goin'." Logan says as he walks over to the sandbox, helping Scott and Jean stand up, holding their hands as he takes them inside, as well as Lance, who just carried Kitty himself. 

 

"Come on, chère. Let's go eat." Remy said, helping Rogue stand up and taking her inside, following the others to the kitchen, basically doing Ororo's job for her. But someone had to look out for Rogue. 

 

Unhooking the harness from Pietro, Logan held him by his shirt collar, lifting him up and sitting him in his highchair, tying a bib around his neck before sliding the plastic tray in place, repeating the process until he had gotten all the little ones in their highchairs, except for Evan, who was asleep. 

 

"Okay, guys. They're all yours. Have fun!" Logan says as he goes to the library to discuss something with Charles and to take a well-deserved break. 

 

Amara just smiles at all of them, thinking they were all so adorable. Placing a bowl of mac and cheese and a bottle of chocolate milk on each tray, Bobby smiles, handing each of them a plastic spoon as well. 

 

"Okay, guys. Dig in." Bobby says, as he and Amara back up a little, not knowing what they were going to do.

 

Most of them just eat with their hands, as they didn't have the mental capacity to understand how to hold a spoon, let alone use it to eat with, unlike Remy, Lance and Pietro, who were fully capable of using a spoon. 

 

Remy didn't eat much of his lunch, because he was too busy trying to feed Rogue, and Jean did the same, trying to use her powers to feed Scott, but Scott had already started feeding himself with his hands, like the others, making a big mess of himself. 

 

Lance watched Remy feed Rogue and decided that he wanted to try and feed Kitty, but Kitty was content to feed herself. 

 

Lance just sighed and finished his own food, getting mad when he saw that they had given him a bottle. He was too old for that. He needed a sippy cup. 

 

Noticing the mad look on Lance's face, Amara walked over to him to see what was wrong. "What's wrong, Lance?" She asks, hoping that Lance wouldn't use his powers inside the mansion. 

 

"I wan' my sippy cup! I not a baby!" Lance growls, throwing the bottle onto the floor, causing milk to splash out everywhere, making a huge mess. 

 

"Okay! Calm down, we'll get you a sippy cup, alright?" Amara says, as she walks to the library. 

 

"Where's Lance's sippy cup? He's throwing a fit because we gave him a bottle. He threw it on the floor." Amara says, looking up at Logan, who just sighs and rubs his face tiredly as he gets up and goes to the nursery, looking through Lance's bag until he found his sippy cup, handing it to Amara. 

 

Going back to the kitchen, Amara just sighed when she saw that all the little ones had finished eating and that there were multiple Jamies working to get them cleaned up. 

 

Walking into the kitchen, Logan and Hank gathered up their little ones and took them to the nursery, figuring they were tired from all that playing and would probably take their naps now. 

 

Todd and Kurt just made Hank's job easy for him, as they were already asleep, and they curled up with each other when they were laid down on their blanket, both given pacifiers and their favorite stuffies. 

 

Remy smiled as he laid down beside Rouge, who was already asleep, kissing her head before falling asleep himself. 

 

It seemed like the others did the same and soon, everyone was curled up together, sleeping quietly, all except Pietro, who had to sleep in the middle of the room because he liked to kick in his sleep. 

 

Sighing softly, Logan couldn't help but to smile, happy that he'd finally get to rest himself. 

Heading to the living room, Logan laid down on the couch, turning the tv on an falling asleep, exhausted from babysitting all day. 

 

And this was just the first day....


End file.
